Sweetie Belle
Sweetie Belle is a school-age unicorn who makes her first major appearance in Call of the Cutie. Like Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle doesn't have a cutie mark yet. She is the younger sister of Rarity.__TOC__ Development Sweetie Belle is based on the Generation 3 unicorn pony of the same name. In her previous incarnation, she has a white body, a purple and pink mane and tail and her cutie mark is a Sparkling Pink Heart. Mostly in the Core 7 serials, she is described as a expert baker and the youngest of the group, who has a big heart. Her talent in singing is a tribute to the Generation 3 pegasus pony Starsong. Also, the Generation 3 Sweetie Belle's voice was supplied by Andrea Libman, who currently voices Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy. Sweetie Belle's singing voice is provided by Michele Creber, the voice actress for Apple Bloom. Personality On several occasions, Sweetie Belle has seemed a bit slow on the uptake. Often times, she pauses for a moment before catching on. When the CMC are at Fluttershy's house in the episode Stare Master and Scootaloo and Apple Bloom pretend to be a monster from the Everfree Forest, Sweetie Belle meets their playfulness with a blank stare for a moment before joining in. Several times in The Show Stoppers, she asks her friends to explain to her what's going on, and announces the nonsensical "no meal uncooked" as one of the CMC's goals. While accompanying her sister, she takes the phrase "bitten off more than I can chew" literally, responding with a confused "but you're not eating anything". Still, Sweetie Belle manages to recognize Apple Bloom's grammatical error in The Return of Harmony Part 1, pointing out to her that "victoryful" is not a word. Sweetie's spaciness belies the fact that she is also the most even-tempered of the Crusaders. She is the one who ends up playing the peacemaker when Apple Bloom and Scootaloo argue, and it falls to her to veto their more ridiculous ideas. In Stare Master, Sweetie has to keep the other two on track a number of times while they wander through the forest. Despite taking slightly longer to discover what's happening than her friends, Sweetie Belle always remains excited to participate. She is enthusiastic about helping her older sister Rarity in Stare Master, but Rarity persistently refuses her help. Once she does help, she fumbles and tosses up the entire shop. In The Show Stoppers, Sweetie Belle "borrows" some of Rarity's cloth in order to make costumes for the talent show, in hopes of discovering her cutie mark. Skills Sweetie Belle is a talented singer. In The Show Stoppers, her singing voice was described as 'awesome' by both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. It was heavily hinted by Twilight that singing is Sweetie Belle's special talent, of which she seems to be unaware. Her showmanship and singing skills completely overpower those of Fluttershy in Stare Master, when Sweetie derailed her lullaby and turned it into a lively gospel number. However, she is too shy to go on stage. Sweetie Belle is also a skilled songwriter. She came up with the basic lyrics for the Cutie Mark Crusaders theme song, which she is heard singing to herself at the start of The Show Stoppers. Later, when Scootaloo is struggling to come up with additional lyrics, Sweetie comes up with some effortlessly. In the episode Stare Master, she gave her fellow Cutie Mark Crusaders matching capes that she made herself. History Sweetie Belle appeared in Friendship is Magic, part 1 as a cameo, scared and huddled next to Apple Bloom and Scootaloo when Night Mare Moon was revived and appeared in Princess Celestia's place at the the Summer Sun Celebration. She later made a full appearance in Call of the Cutie, standing up for Apple Bloom along with Scootaloo when they also didn't have their cutie marks. The two became friends with Apple Bloom, and they later formed the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club with the purpose of finding their hidden talents and earning their mark. Appearances :See also character appearances Sweetie Belle made a brief non-speaking appearance in Friendship is Magic, part 1. Her first prominent appearance was in Call of the Cutie. She has also appeared in Stare Master, The Show Stoppers, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Owl's Well That Ends Well, The Return of Harmony Part 1, Lesson Zero, and Luna Eclipsed. She also now appears constantly in the series' remastered opening, alongside her fellow Crusaders. Gallery :Sweetie Belle image gallery : Trivia *Due to an animation error, she also appears briefly in the schoolhouse scene of Call of the Cutie, replacing a green, golden maned filly with the same character model. : sv:Sweetie Belle Category:Unicorn ponies Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Foals Category:Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Singers Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Musicians